Final Ninja: Kyukyoku
This article is about an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to make an edit to this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. Plot Final Ninja: Kyukyoku (Ultimate) is a game that follows the life of Takeshi, the Final Ninja. The game follows Takeshi's early years to his old age. The game begins with Takeshi as a young teenager. Receiving news that his father was on the brink of death, Takeshi rushes home where his father uses his last words to confess to Takeshi that he was a ninja that had worked to protect the people of Tokyo for years, and that it was now Takeshi's turn to take up his place. Takeshi learns the basic ninja skills from his cousin. He learns how to use ninja stars (shurikens) and ninja ropes in combat. Along with this he learns to wall jump, use close-quarters combat, and move stealthily. Finally, Takeshi's cousin gives him his father's old ninja suit. Takeshi dons the suit and accepts his responsibility as a ninja. Takeshi utilizes his skills to protect the innocent people in Tokyo. After discovering a sinister plot of a Tokyo gang lord, he moves swiftly to infiltrate the gang lord's base. He quickly destroys the gang's weapon supply and then seeks out the gang lord himself. Upon finding the gang lord he discovers that another group had infiltrated the base and were moving in on the gang lord. Takeshi meets Akuma and they work together to defeat the gang lord. Akuma tells Takeshi that he could use a man like him on his team and gives Takeshi his card. After much pondering, Takeshi accepts Akuma's offer and goes to work for him. Takeshi embarks on three missions in which he recovers incriminating evidence from a shady informant, cuts off resources for a rebellious hitman, and then moves to dispatch the hitman. Akuma comments after the mission that the hitman had been a former employee of his who had broken off and rebelled. He tells Takeshi that he hopes this will never happen between the two of them. Years pass by with Takeshi continuing his work with Akuma. Suddenly, a big mission comes up as Akuma sends in his two must trusted agents, Takeshi and Lady Snow Fox, to infiltrate an ostensible corporation run by Dr. Boshi. Upon entering the base Takeshi is captured but escapes with Lady Snow Fox's help. She informs him that the new suit Akuma gave him will enhance his stealth skills so that he can turn completely invisible to enemy eyes when remaining still. She also introduces him to a new ninja staff he has acquired to enhance his combat skills. With his new suit he finds and defeats Dr. Boshi to be informed by Akuma that Boshi's sponsor, Maxwell Merlock, had arrived at the base and that he as well should be eliminated. Takeshi defeats the powerful Maxwell Merlock and then returns to headquarters with Lady Snow Fox. Following this event, Takeshi gets some new weapons to use, like Inazuma Shurikens (Lightning shurikens), Smoke Bombs, and a Cyber Katana. He uses these weapons to take out the rest of the suppliers for Boshi's company. A few years later, Takeshi embarks on a mission to rescue Lady Snow Fox, who had been discovered during an undercover mission. After rescuing her it is revealed that they have an affair. As a reward for rescuing his daughter, Akuma gives Takeshi some new weapons; Snares to entrap enemies, Blowdarts to put enemies to sleep, and Ninja Seis that could be used for climbing or as throwing knives. Years pass, and Takeshi and Lady Snow Fox, now married, went out on a mission together. During the mission Lady Snow Fox is killed and Takeshi is greatly troubled. He refuses further missions from Akuma and goes to live out his life in solitude in a garden. Akuma is infuriated by this and sends assassins to kill Takeshi. Takeshi defeats them and then proceeds on Akuma's base. Akuma at this point was very old and his body had already given out, his brain functioning only with help from cyborg technology. Takeshi destroys Akuma's Defense Robots and then dispatches Akuma. Takeshi then decides to end the line of the Final Ninja and retires in his garden. Controls The following controls are for the PFC system. Left Control Stick- movement/double tap to roll and dodge ZL- enter cover/stealth/wall jump (while climbing) L or R- jump/climb Scroll Ball or Arrow Pad- select weapon ZR- hold to bring up target icon for accurate ranged attacks A- attack/use projectile (while aiming) B or 1- parry enemy attack (when icon appears)/takedown enemy Missions Mission 1: Returning Home Mission 2: Li's Combat Academy Mission 3: Petty Thefts Mission 4: Weapon Supply Mission 5: Striking the Head Mission 6: Evidence Recovery Mission 7: Cut Off Completely Mission 8: Snuffing the Spark Mission 9: The First Big Mission Mission 10: Inside the Base Mission 11: Dispatching the Doctor Mission 12: Merlock's Last Meal Mission 13: Test Run Mission 14: Rescue Mission Mission 15: In Cold Blood Mission 16: Hunting for Peace Mission 17: Reigniting the Spark Mission 18: Skyscraper Caper Mission 19: Peaceful Destruction Mission 20: Honored Defeat Snow Day Missions In this mode, players get to play as Snow Fox on special missions that are a bit more challenging than the story missions. Mission 1: The Icy Hand of Death Mission 2: Best Served Cold Mission 3: A Flaky Affair Mission 4: Grief-Stricken Mission 5: Infiltration Mission 6: Undercover Thrill Mission 7: Final Snow Day Weapons Enemies Cyber Guards Cyber Samurais S.W.A.T. Unit Sniper Unit (Akuma) Sniper Unit (Boshi) Drone Mine (Boshi) Green Mine Drone Mine (Akuma) Clone Scientist Simian Unit Gang Thug Samurai Mech S.W.A.T. Chopper Mercenary Rogue Hitman Sentinel Robots (Boshi) Sentinel Robots (Akuma) Cyber Turret Patrol Drone Cyber Sensei Bricku Gun Gang Gunner Assassin Bosses Defense Robot Alpha Defense Robot Zero Dr. Boshi Maxwell Merlock Gang Lord Trans-Mech Samurai Shinigami (more to be added later)